The Witch and the Detective
by MovieVillain
Summary: Cornelia meets Roy, an LAPD officer, with an interesting offer to help her. She accepts it and they decided to work together.
1. Chapter 1

It isn't a good day for Cornelia. Once again, her attempt to rescue her best friend, Elyon, from Phobos' clutches failed. While her friends are having plans on their own, she is sitting on a nearby lake with depression on her face.

"Hey," a voice called. "Do you need any help, miss?"

Cornelia turns around to see a man in his thirties standing behind her. He's wearing a grey fedora and a suit that has a pink and grey coat, blue necktie, white shirt, grey pants, and brown shoes.

"No, I don't need any help," she turned away from him.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Please, I'm an understanding adult. Please."

"Okay, I'll tell you," Cornelia clears her throat and started her tale while the man listened. "I had a best friend. We spent some quality time together. We shared secrets, but I never told her one. In fact, I wanted to tell her of how she was chosen for some destiny, but our leader doesn't want to. Anyway, I lost her during the Parents' Day at out school. We tried to get her back, but she refused because she believed we are her enemies. I don't know what to do anymore."

As she cried after the story, he puts his arm around her shoulder.

"It's okay. I know how you feel. I lost a best friend," the man started his tale. "In fact, he was one of the greatest LAPD cops I'd ever met. I helped him out on a few cases until he committed adultery when he cheated his wife for a singer. His partner on that branch just sold him out by reporting his affair to corrupt officials, losing his position and getting him demoted to Arson. Of course, he makes the attempt to fought the corrupt, but he died in the sewers when he drowned by flood water."

"That's one horrible tale," Cornelia commented.

"Same as yours. Just do whatever you can to get your best friend and make sure she doesn't end up with the same fate as that man," the man begged while holding her hands.

"Okay, I promise," she promised before he leaves her.

"By the way, my name is Roy Earle, and I'm a detective from the LAPD," the man introduced.

"My name is Cornelia Hale," the girl introduced as well.

"If you want to tell me something, here's my card," Roy gives a card containing his cellphone and telephone number as well as his address. "I'm open-minded with secrets. Besides, I'm investigating the disappearance of your best friend, Elyon Brown, isn't it? Let me know if you want to tell me something."

As he left, Cornelia could ponder if it's safe to tell the man she just met her secrets.


	2. Chapter 2

For the night, Roy is buying groceries and is heading back for his apartment when he saw a boy is being bullied by a group of thugs. He approaches them and gives one of them a beating so the boy hides out of sight from the fight.

"Do you have a death wish, cop? Nobody jumps one of my boys for no reason and lives to tell the tale," the leader said.

"Hmph," Roy doesn't look interested.

"That's all you're going to say?" the leader attempted to land a punch, but the officer sends a punch to his stomach that sends him falling down to the ground. If that wasn't enough, the latter just grabs him and tosses to a wall to punch him to the face before tossing him to the feet of his goons.

"Listen up, you scum!" Roy demanded with a fist to his face. "Why did you have to abuse the boy?!"

"Well, he owed us some money he dropped one time..." the scared goon said before Roy punched him.

"I think I got the answer," the officer looked calm before yelling. "NOW GO AND APOLOGIZE BEFORE I SEND YOUR BUTTS INTO JAIL!"

This is enough to scare the group as they left while apologizing to the boy.

"That should teach them," Roy said with a smug expression before approaching him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am," was his reply.

"Good," the officer gives him a dollar that has 50 on it. "Make yourself better."

As soon as he walked back to his apartment with groceries, he smiled on his duty as an officer to help a boy like him.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as he is getting back on his apartment for some real work, Roy can't help but noticed there is some presence lingering outside.

"Who's there?" he asked after opening the window.

It was then he saw Cornelia, but she looks different. In fact, he saw her wearing a different outfit like a witch's outfit.

"Cornelia?" he asked.

"Yes, Roy, it's me," was her reply.

"What happened to you?" Roy asked of her new appearance.

"Well, that's what I want to talk to you about."

As soon as she gets in his apartment, Cornelia started telling him everything; about W.I.T.C.H., Elyon, Phobos, Meridian, everything...

"I see. Now I know where Elyon is," Roy commented.

"But what can I do to convince her that her brother is evil?"

"Well, how about you'd allow me to come to Meridian to see if I can do something about it. In fact, a great detective like me should be able to get her straight to the path of redemption. I'll investigate Phobos' castle and see if there are clues," the Vice Detective spoke.

This is enough for Cornelia to leave the apartment by the window.

"Thank you, Roy. I hope your plan work," she said with a smile before flying away.

"I hope so, too."


End file.
